fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lon'qu
Lon'qu (ロンクー Ronkū, Ronkuu in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Awakening. According to the official Japanese website, he is voiced by Takehito Koyasu.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara8.html. In the English version he is voiced by Travis Willingham. Profile Lon'qu hails from the Regna Ferox, but was born in Chon'sin. He has a cool personality, but is bad with women. He is very skilled with the sword, even impressing Basilio. For years Lon'qu was Basilio's champion until he loses confidence in himself and his title after losing to "Marth" at Arena Ferox. Afterwards, he is hired by Chrom to be Lissa's bodyguard. His supports reveal that he was once a poor man living in the slums, and that his first friend was a young girl his age named Ke'ri. However, Ke'ri was killed by bandits, and he developed gynophobia because of his inability to do anything to help her, always believing that any woman who gets close to him is bound to be killed. He is the best at peeling potatoes. His birthday is October 10th. In Game Base Stats | Myrmidon |4 |20 |6 |1 |12 |13 |7 |7 |2 |5 | Avoid +10 | Sword - C | Killing Edge |} Growth Rates |80% |55% |20% |75% |75% |55% |30% |25% |} Overall Lon'qu benefits from his high skill and speed, allowing him to double many opponents reliably and having a high chance for critical attacks. However, his average strength growth may hamper him somewhat, and he is somewhat fragile in terms of defense growths. Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Lissa *Sully *Maribelle *Miriel *Cordelia *Panne *Nowi *Tharja *Olivia *Cherche Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Vaike *Gregor *Lon'qu's Children Class Sets *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider *Dread Fighter - Requires Dread Scroll Quotes Event Tile Quotes *"...Urgh. What did I just step on?" (item) *"I...I thought a bit more about how to talk to women. I can do this..." (exp) *"I just cut down a couple brigands in the meantime. Gotta keep my arms loose..." (weapon exp) Level Up Quotes *"This is only the start of what I can do." (6-8 stats up) *"...Better." (4-5 stats up) *"...Acceptable." (2-3 stats up) *"...Hmph." (0-1 stats up) Class Change Quotes *"I could get used to this." Confession Final Chapter Quote Battle Quotes Support Boost *"Pay attention!" *"Stand tall!" *"Impress me." *"Stay alert." *"Prepare yourself." Dual Strike *"Predictable." *"Too slow." Critical/Skill *"No hard feelings..." *"I'll make this quick." *"Let's see how fast you die." *"Be silent!" *"How well will you die?" Defeated Enemy *"Who dies next?" *"You're no warrior." *"Are you done?" Partner Defeated Enemy *"I'll return the favor." *"Huh... Not half bad." Trivia *His Japanese voice actor also did the voice of Nabarl from the Fire Emblem anime. *During his support conversation with Sully, when asked about his gynophobia during battle, he explains that he manages to ignore it when placed in a life-or-death situation Gallery File:Ronku.jpg|Lon'qu's Portrait in Awakening. File:ronku confession.jpg|Lon'qu confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:Lon'quConfession.jpg|Lon'qu's full confession. File:Ronku and Basilio.jpg|Lon'qu and Basilio. File:FE3DSCut in of Ronku.png|Lon'qu's Cut in off with using the Astra skill. File:Lon'qu.jpg|Concept art of Lon'qu. File:Lon'quconcept.jpg|Concept art of Lon'qu Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters